


The Body

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad, Sad david, Tears, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, not thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam isn't sure how to handle it when he comes home and finds his mother on the couch.Based on the Buffy The Vampire Slayer episode "The Body"





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> So this is for Manon who wanted this for the "trying to wake them up square" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card, except Buffy style. This is what happened. And it hurt.  
> Part of this is based on the episode The Body and I in know way own it.  
> This is also my 100th Thiam fic. Which I hadn't planned to do for this but well... it happened.

“Hey Mom,” Liam says, entering the house. He looks to his left and sees a bouquet of flowers and picks up the card and smiles when he sees the sweet message from David, “Still a couple of guys getting it right.”

“Mom?” He makes his way to the stairs, peering up the railing, “Mom?”

He frowns when he realizes he can’t even make out her heartbeat in the unusually quiet house. He should be able to. He turns towards the living room and starts walking forward when he sees his Mom. Jenna’s there on the couch, one foot on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

He slowly walks forward, feeling his heart beat faster the closer he gets. He stops again, taking in her open eyes and too still appearance, “Mom?” There’s no answer so he tries again, “Mom?” When there’s still no answer he starts to get worried, “Mommy?”

“Mom? Mom? Mom?” Liam runs forward, falling to his knees at her side as his hands move across her body and he attempts to shake her, feeling panic building as he shouts in her face, “Mom? Mom? Mom? Mom? Mom? MOM?!”

She doesn’t move. She doesn’t blink. She doesn’t breathe. Her heart is still not beating. He continues to shake her and starts to cry as it doesn’t rouse her. He pulls out his phone and calls 911, explaining to the operator what’s happening.

The operator tells Liam to carefully attempt CPR so Liam drops the phone and moves towards his Mom, moving her until she’s flat and then doing as he’s learned how to do so many times. His parents both wanted him to know how to perform CPR just in case. He just never thought he’d have to use it like this.

Nothing he tries works and he feels a rib crack. He knows that happens but it still makes him flinch. He picks up the phone, telling the woman on the phone what happened. “She’s cold,” Liam says, feeling the coolness of his mother’s skin.

“The body?” The operator asks.

“No,” Liam says, “My Mom. She’s cold. Should I make her warm?”

“No. Don’t move the body. The paramedics are on their way and should be there shortly.”

 _The body_. She hadn’t said his Mom. She’d said the body. As if that’s all she is now. A body. Liam hangs up the phone with a sob and moves towards the door. He opens it, wanting the paramedics to be able to get in. Then he goes to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water. He’s not even thirsty but he needs something to do.

He places a call to his Dad but he doesn’t answer. He’s on shift so he hadn’t expected him to. But it still makes something twist in his gut. He needs to know what happened. Next he calls Theo, only able to get out the words, “Come now. She’s here,” before hanging up.

He walks back into the living room, watching as the paramedics come in and move her off the couch and work on trying to revive her.

He has a flash of it working, of his Mom waking up and them getting her to the hospital but it’s gone as quick as it comes. Then she’s back and the one of the paramedics is whispering to his partner, “She’s gone. Call it.”

Then he stands up, walking slowly towards Liam, his face apologetic, “I’m sorry, but I have to tell you that your mother’s dead. From the looks of it she was dead a good while before you found her. There’s nothing we could have done.”

He keeps talking but Liam barely hears him. Something about a complication with surgery and there being no pain. And not to disturb the body. Liam can only watch as they gather their things and go, leaving him standing there alone. Alone with his Mom like has been so many times before in this room. Only now she’s lying on the floor, no heartbeat or laughter or any of her usual smiles. Just pale and cold and slowly rotting.

He has to leave the room, unable to handle seeing his Mom like that anymore. He walks into the kitchen and then out back, his body slow and sluggish and his mind in a haze.

“Liam?” Theo calls, entering the house. “Liam what is it?”

“The coroner's are on their way,” Liam says, his voice toneless as he rounds the corner to face Theo.

“Coroner’s?” Theo asks, his face pinching in confusion, “What are you…?” He looks into the living room and then stumbles forward, “Jenna? Jenna?!”

“No, no don’t,” Liam says, stumbling after Theo, “No no it’s too late.”

“Jenna?”

“They’re coming for her,” Liam says, rounding the corner into the room, “They’re… No no!”

“Jenna?” Theo calls, his hands moving over Jenna in an attempt to rouse her.

“We’re not supposed to move the body!” Liam shouts, feeling panic rising in him again. He brings a hand up to his mouth at his words.

Theo slowly rises, his face grim and paler than usual as he looks at him, “Liam…”

Liam shakes his head and stumbles forwards, “The lady on the phone said not to move her Theo.”

Theo looks at Jenna and Liam can see the tear tracks on his cheeks, “I know Liam. But I had to… I had to try and see if I could help. If I could save her.”

His shoulders start shaking and Liam can smell the salt of his hears as Theo rushes towards him and pulls him in for a hug. Liam just stands there, his eyes once again fixed on his Mom. Her body looks rigid by now and Liam can practically smell the sour stench of death. It makes his stomach turn.

Liam can only watch as the people from the coroner's office put his Mom in the body bag and slowly zip it up, her eyes still wide open. It makes him panic for a moment, “All she’ll see is the inside of the bag. Theo she can’t see that! Her eyes should be closed!”

Theo attempts to pull him closer but Liam shakes him off. Theo sighs and turns to the paramedics. “Could we… It would help if we could close her eyes.”

The men nod and unzip the bag a bit, “Do you want to do it?”

Liam thinks about it, his eyes staring at his mother's blank face. He walks towards her and kneels down, but all he can do is stare. He looks to Theo who must know what he’s thinking because he comes forward and kneels down on Jenna’s other side. He takes a shuddering breath and moves his hand up to Jenna’s face and closes her eyes.

It’s all a blur after that. Theo drives him to the hospital so that Liam can find David. He hates it but he knows it’s better he hear it from Liam. Melissa pulls him in for a hug as soon as she sees him and he knows she must know, “I heard them call it in,” Melissa says, “Liam I’m so sorry.”

Liam just nods, barely able to get his arms to move to hug her back. He pulls back when he sees David walking down the hall towards him. He’s talking to one of the nurses and smiles when he looks up and sees Liam standing there, “Liam. What a surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you here Son.”

Liam takes a step towards him, “I need to talk to you.”

David’s smile slips a bit as he nods and hands over his clipboard to Melissa, “Of course.”

Liam follows David into one of the empty rooms and closes the door. David leans against the counter and watches Liam as he paces. Now that he’s here he’s not sure how he’s supposed to do this. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to look his Dad in the eye and tell him that the love of his life is dead.

“Liam?” David asks, sounding worried. “Did something happen?”

Liam nods, feeling his throat close up. He makes himself speak. He doesn’t have a choice. “It’s Mom. Something happened.”

David straightens immediately, “What? What happened? Is she alright?”

Liam shakes his head, feeling a sob escape him. “No. She’s not. I… I came home and found her on the couch. She wasn’t breathing and there was no pulse. The paramedics came but they couldn’t do anything.”

“No,” David says, shaking his head. “No. That’s not… that’s not true. They were wrong.”

“I wish they were Dad,” Liam says, “But the coroner’s office came and they took her…”

“She’s here?” David asks. “In the hospital?”

Liam nods, “Yeah they were bringing her to the morgue so…”

David is out the door before Liam can say anything else. Liam follows, watching as he sprints down the hall, almost knocking over one of the nurses in his haste to get to the elevator. When it doesn’t come fast enough he turns to the stairs.

“Liam?” Melissa says, “He didn’t take it well, did he?”

Liam shakes his head, “No, he didn’t. He didn’t believe me and now he’s…” Liam takes a shuddering breath, “Now he’s going to check for himself.”

“He shouldn’t be alone,” Theo says, “Do you want me to…?”

“No it’s fine,” Liam says, “I’ll go.”

He wanders much slower down the hall and towards the elevator. Something tells him he should hurry but his feet don’t seem to want to move more than the slow careful steps he’s taking. When he gets down to the morgue David is already there. He’s thrown himself across Jenna’s body and he’s sobbing. Liam isn’t sure what to do.

“Jenna,” David sobs, “Jenna please. You can’t be gone. We need you here. _I_ need you.”

Liam closes his eyes, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. He can’t do this. Not here. Not when David needs him. He pushes the door open and walks slowly towards his Dad. He puts a hand on David back, just wanting to let him know that he’s here and he’s not alone.

David spins around and pulls Liam in for a tight hug, burying his face in Liam’s hair as he continues to sob. This is the first time he’s ever seen David so small and broken. He hates it. He hates this whole situation. It’s not fair.

“I’m so sorry Son,” David says, his voice cracking on the words. “I’m so sorry this happened. She was your mother. This shouldn’t…”

“I know,” Liam says. “I know.”

Though right now he’s not sure he knows much of anything. He’s never felt more lost, and the one person he could always turn to with the answers isn’t here. Her body might be but Jenna Geyer is someplace else.

***

The next few days are hard, or at least he’s sure they are. It all passes by in a blur. The funeral preparations, the funeral itself, the dinner after, the constant condolences people give them. It all just floats by. He knows Theo is there, hovering at his side watching him. Even though Liam notices he can’t be bothered to acknowledge it.

The day after the funeral Liam locks himself in his room. He doesn’t have anywhere to be and he really doesn’t feel like dealing with people. He doesn’t feel like dealing with anything. He just wants to be alone with his grief. But all it does is remind him of what he’s missing.

He can’t hear the familiar sounds of his Mom moving around the kitchen making dinner or getting herself a glass of wine. Her favorite songs that she used to play when she cleaned no longer filter upstairs. Her voice and her laughter no longer fill the air. There’s nothing. Just quiet. And Theo’s heartbeat outside his door.

His Dad went back to work despite everyone telling him he should take time off. Liam thinks he probably just needs the distraction. He can’t really blame him. So it’s just Liam and his empty room and mostly empty house and Theo who is always there but isn’t.

Liam knows he’d be in here in an instant if he let him, but he just can’t do it. He can’t see anyone. Mason and Corey have stopped by a few times but he’s always sent them away. One time he swears Mason is just going to barge past Theo and into the room but he doesn’t. He tells Liam and Theo he’s here if they need him and then he leaves.

He loses sense of time. He’s not sure how much time has passed before his Dad finally comes into the room carrying a tray of food. The sight and smell of it make his stomach twist uncomfortably. He can’t remember the last time he ate. He’s almost tempted to refuse the food and just let himself wither away but he knows his Mom wouldn’t want that.

“You need to eat Son,” David tells him, sitting down on the edge of the bed with the tray on his lap.

Liam nods and moves until he’s sitting up against the pillows, “I know.”

His voice sounds hoarse and underused. David frowns and hands him the bottle of water he has sitting on the tray. Liam drinks it gratefully. He can feel Theo’s eyes on him but ignores him. Finally Theo sighs and for the first time in days he leaves, probably content that Liam is safe with David.

“Good,” David says, when the sound of the shower turning on fills the room. “At least one of you cares about hygiene.”

“I don’t really see the point,” Liam mutters, taking a bit of the buttered bread on his plate.

“I know you don’t right now,” David says, “But you will one day.”

“How are you handling this so well?” Liam asks him. “You lost her too. She was your life and it’s like it doesn’t even bother you.”

“Of course it bothers me!” David snaps, shocking Liam. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand down his face. _He looks so tired_ , Liam realizes, _so much older._ “I’m doing my best Liam, as we all are. But I can’t… I can’t let myself fall apart. Not when I still have you to look out for. We need each other Son. Me, you, and Theo. We’re all we have left.”

“Theo…”

“Is hurting too,” David tells him. “He loved Jenna deeply. She became like a mother to him and we’d always hoped one day…”

“What?” Liam asks, his voice quiet. “You’d adopt him?”

David gives him an unimpressed look, “No Liam, we wouldn’t _adopt him_. There is more than one way for someone to become family. I’ll leave that for you to think about when you’re ready.”

Liam’s not sure when he’ll be ready if he’s being honest. It’s hard to think about anything further than the present, and he knows whatever this is that David is referring to will need a much deeper consideration than he’s capable of.

He finishes eating and then goes into the bathroom attached to his room. He might not feel like it but he knows he needs to shower. When he’s in he just stands there under the spray, his hands and head resting on the cool tiles as the water pours down his back.

He has a flash of a memory, of his Mom bringing him in here when he was young and attempting to give him a bath. He’d often be too busy playing to really help out much but they’d always laugh. Even after his Dad died she was always so strong. He wonders if this is how she felt. If she felt as lost as he does now and still made herself push through it for him. Like David is now.

The thought has Liam choking up as tears sting at his eyes. He’s been so selfish, only worried about his own grief that he never stopped to think about how anyone else has been feeling. He makes a vow to do better. He owes that to David and to Theo. He just has to figure out how.

Liam somehow finds himself at Derek and Stiles’ the next day. Something leads him here, telling him that he needs to talk to Stiles.

“Are you alone?” Liam asks as he steps into the house. He can’t hear anyone else but that doesn’t mean anything.

“Yeah Der went to see Theo,” Stiles tells him. “How are you doing?”

Liam sighs and takes a seat on the couch, “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay not to,” Stiles tells him, sitting next to him.

“Everybody wants to help,” Liam says, “but I don’t even know if I’m here. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do here. I’ve never done this before.”

“I have,” Stiles tells him. “I mean I was young when it happened but I still remember what it was like when I lost my Mom. All those thoughts I had that I couldn’t understand and begin to explain. It’s hard. So if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Liam gives him a grateful smile, “Thanks Stiles.”

Stiles nods and pats him on the knee, “Sure. And Liam? Don’t shut Theo out, okay? He loves Jenna too and he wants to help. He’s gonna need you too.”

“I know,” Liam says, “I’ll talk to him when I get home. He’s been… trying. I just haven’t been up to seeing anyone.”

“That’s understandable,” Stiles says, “We all grieve differently.”

“But I think Theo has been needing me and I’ve just been so focused on myself that I haven’t seen it,” Liam says. “I don’t think he moved from outside my door until yesterday when Dad came in with food for me.”

Stiles gives him a considering look, “He cares a lot about you Liam. In ways you’re probably not ready to think about right now.”

“I know,” Liam whispers. “I feel that way too. But you’re right, it doesn’t feel like the time. With everything that’s happened…”

“Jenna would want you to be happy,” Stiles tells him. “I think you should just remember that.”

***

Liam walks into the house an hour later, his eyes drifting to the living room. They linger on the couch for a moment and he’s tempted to go over to it, but he resists. He can hear Theo and Derek’s voices upstairs in Theo’s room. Liam’s glad Derek’s still here. If there’s anyone Theo would talk to about this it’s him.

He quietly makes his way upstairs, not wanting to disturb whatever conversation they’re having. He plans to go into his room and find some earplugs so he doesn’t listen but then he hears Theo crying. That has him slowly stepping towards Theo’s room. He peers into the crack in the door and sees Theo sitting on the edge of the bed with Derek next to him.

“I don’t understand,” Theo sobs, “I don’t understand how this happens. How we all go through this. I mean I knew her and then she’s… there’s just a body. And I don’t understand why she can’t just get back in it and not be dead anymore. It’s stupid. Liam’s crying and not talking, and I was having hot chocolate. And now I can’t stop thinking that Jenna will never have hot chocolate ever, and she’ll never have eggs or laugh or brush her hair. Not ever. And you know what? No one will explain it to me. Why?”

“No one knows any of those things,” Derek says, his voice calm and soothing. “And it sucks, but it’s true. We’re all lost in this. But you’re not alone Theo.”

“Sometimes I feel like I am,” Theo says. “Liam and David were her family. And Mason has known her since he was a kid. I’m just… some kid who she took in. I loved her and I know she probably loved me but I still feel like I’m not allowed to grieve. Not when so many other people are hurting.”

“A lot of people loved Jenna,” Derek says, “She was an amazing woman. And they’re all hurting. You are allowed to hurt too. She did a lot for you, and you’re right she did love you. I could see that. Anyone could. Don’t stop yourself from grieving just because everyone else is. You can’t be strong all the time Theo.”

Theo puts his head in his hands and Liam can only watch as his shoulders shake with the strength of his sobs, “It’s not fair. She was so good. She doesn’t deserve to be dead. And Liam didn’t deserve to lose his mother. It should have been me.”

Liam growls and watches as Theo’s head snaps up to meet Liam’s eyes, “Liam…”

“Shut up,” Liam hisses. He marches forward and hauls Theo up from his seat, bringing them face to face. “How dare you assume that you’re not important to me? Do I wish my Mom was still here? Yes. But do not think for one second that losing you would be any easier on me Theo Raeken.”

Theo just gapes at him, “You… care?”

Liam growls again, “I cannot believe you’re making me do this now.”

Liam uses his grip on Theo’s shirt to pull him in for a rough kiss, full of sadness and anger and longing. “I love you, you idiot. And we can talk about that later. Right now I just need you to hold me.”

Theo nods and wraps his arms tightly around Liam, “Whatever you need Liam. I’m here. And I...” he takes a deep breath. “I know you said we’d talk later but if I’ve learned anything it’s not to take things like time for granted. I love you too.”

“I know,” Liam says, his voice soft. “Mom kept pushing me to talk to you about it but I was too afraid.”

“I was too,” Theo admits, “And she’s was pushing me to talk to you too.”

“We should have listened,” Liam mutters.

“Better late than never I guess,” Theo says.

Liam turns when he hears the floor creak and Derek gives them a sheepish smile, “I’m gonna go. You two clearly have this handled. I’m glad you finally worked it out. And just call if you need anything.”

Then he’s fleeing the room and shutting the door behind him. Liam sighs and pulls back, kicking off his shoes. He pushes Theo onto the bed and then maneuvers them until Theo is on his back and Liam is curled up against his side with his head on his chest. They don’t speak for a while. They just lay there, taking comfort in the other’s presence and warmth. Liam realizes this is what he’s been missing.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away,” Liam mumbles.

Theo sighs, and rubs a hand down Liam’s back, “You were hurting. You still are.”

“That’s no excuse for the way I’ve treated you,” Liam says, “You’re hurting too.”

“We all are,” Theo tells him. “And we all handle that hurt differently.”

“But you were there, always there. Reaching out for me, just waiting for me to reach back.”

“And you have,” Theo says, kissing the top of his head. “You’re here now Liam. That’s what matters. And it won’t be easy, but we will get through this.”

“I don’t want to forget her,” Liam sobs.

“You won’t,” Theo assures him. “We’ll make sure of that, alright? Do you want to…?”

“What?”

“You can talk about her,” Theo says, “I’m not sure but I hear it might help.”

“Who told you that?” Liam asks.

“Derek did,” Theo says. “He says he spent a long time not letting people in and being alone in his grief and that it wasn’t until he finally started letting people in and talking about things that he finally really started to heal.”

“We can try,” Liam says. “You know she once followed *NSYNC on tour?”

“No way,” Theo laughs. “The whole thing?”

“Oh yeah,” Liam says, “She had the summer off and....”

Liam talks and Theo listens. It hurts at first, talking about his Mom, but it’s also nice. He gets to relive these memories of her and share pieces of her with Theo. He knows this isn’t going to fix the hurt completely, that there will always be a part of him that misses her and wishes she was with him. But it’s a start, and he’s trying. He knows that’s what she’d want, so it’s good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
